Rebirth Of The Moon Goddess
by Pelawen Night
Summary: Kurosaki Karin has returned from two months of being missing! She's acting way diffrent and wait a second she's even dressing like a girl! Karin has found her self in a world of trouble with no one to turn to. This is something she has to figure out on her own, it's a lot more complicated then Ichigos job. Then again when god's get involved with mortals its never easy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey its Pelawen so yeah I had a idea for a Karin story for bleach so here it is. Let me know if I should add anything or things you the reader's want to see. Please review it'll give me the courage I need to write more.

_**I do not own bleach but i do own my ideas in this story.^_^**_

_**happy reading!**_

_**On The side note I just edited and added things to this story I wrote this back in 2008, I was young and apparently really bad at spelling. -_-'**_

_**So enjoy the edited version of my story.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Karin Kurosaki walked towards her family clinic. She wore nothing but a pair of jeans and a brown tank top. A grey hoodie covered up the many bruises and scratches she harbored from training.

She no longer held that cocky and rude expression on her face but instead wore a blank expression.

_/ I'm in deep crap. How do I explain everything to my family? Well here goes nothing. /_

Karin opened up the door and steeped in keeping her hood up. The first person she sensed was her father, who was currently running towards her.

"My Karin-chan is home, my precious flower has returned."

Karin patted her father's back awkwardly because normally she would have punched him before he even glommed her. "Dad" she looked away ,"Im sorry I left like that I have no excuse for my actions at all."

He studied his daughter for a minute. This girl was not the Karin that left this girl was more matured and seemed much older. He put an arm around her pulling her as they walked.

"Your sister was very worried about you and Ichigo well I'd say he's been worried to. I'm just glad your home" he turned and faced her with a stern expression, "never do it again do you understand me it's bad enough your brother is never home but not you to."

Karin nodded breathing a sigh of relief. _/That was to easy the, old man knows more than he lets on. /_ She gave a simple nod "Hai"

Her father ruffled her hair as she walked up the stairs. She blinked something was missing. It had only been two months since she'd been gone but it felt like two years. She frowned , it felt good to be home yet so foreign.

/_ Why do I feel like Ichigo is the one who is the angriest at me?_ / She stopped and looked at his door to his room.

/ _Maybe I should tell him. He is a shinigami to_/ she sighed shaking her head as she walked past his door to her own room.

/_ Then he'd ask me how I got my powers. Which reminds me I need to confront the old man about being a ex captain of the 13 squads of Seriate./_ she walked in her room through her stuff on the ground, and sat on her window seal pulling her knees to her chest and staring out in to the sky until her eyes felt so heavy she closed them and nearly fell asleep.

"**CRASH**" Karin jumped up in to her defense of stance for hand to hand combat.

/_stupid baka, ichi-nii can't even come home quietly./_ Her eyes widened. /_ And he brought over some people as well… this bad._ /

It was important she stayed off the radar of soul society unlike her older brother she had no intension of getting wrapped up in soul society's problems she had enough on her plate with out added stress. Speaking of stress Karin wondered how the hell she was going to talk her way out of this. She wasn't worried about Ichigo he wasn't observant. Her father more or less was suspicious but wouldn't call her out on her two month escapade. But Yuzu .. Yuzu would be a problem.

A wave of guilt rushed through Karin, she would have to lie to her twin, her other half they told each other everything. Yuzu was the one person Karin let in and talked to but she knew she would have to pull away. Yuzu was to precious and innocent to be dragged in to the mess that had found Karin and to much of a liability Karin wasn't going to risk having. Yet this was her twin she owed Yuzu a apology.

/_with luck she wont kick up to much of a fuss. I'll apologize but I have to distance my self from her its to dangerous./_

Karin walked down the hall way her hood up and hands in her pocket, she walked in to the living room not even pausing. She had to apologize to her twin. She walked in to the kitchen unnoticed by Yuzu; and leaned on the entrance door. Karin watched her other half work away in the kitchen. It still amazed her at how different they were, her twin reminded her so much of there mother. Yuzu looked normal as she happily stirred the soup pot, but the tension in her shoulders gave her away to how worried she was. Karin was willing to bet her two months of being AWOL hadn't been to kind to her twin.

"Hey" Karin called relaxed as if she was care free when all she really wanted to do was run and take down a summons or hallow than face the pain she caused her twin. .

Yuzu dropped the spoon she had and whipped around staring at Karin in shock tears already clouding her eyes. She quickly embraced her sister tightly crying holding Karin as if she would slip away. Two months with out her twin, no notice prior, just a note saying _**sorry I'll be home soon. Don't worry!**_. Don't worry the very thought of the note made yuzu angry, she never got angry but she spent two months worried sick about her twin. She pulled away and through her tears glared at Karin taking in her twins appearance. Karin's hair was longer shoulder length, every thing looked normal except she was lacking her normal attire, something was off but yuzu couldn't place it. Even with her twin so close it seemed Karin was still away.

"Karin-chan we were so worried about you! I was so worried! How could you just leave like that and not tell me! Me your twin, Dad was a wreck! Two Months Karin, I thought something had happened to you, we all did its bad enough Ichi-Nii is never home but not you to Karin. '" Yuzu wasn't just angry she was pissed' Karin rarely ever saw this side of her twin. " And Why are You wearing that Hoodie its no cold yet."

Karin anime sweat dropped of all the things for yuzu to focus on. "Yuzu I'm sorry I know I should have warned you ahead but I knew you would try and stop me and I had a good reason. I'm so sorry I left you to worry but I had to get something's figured out"

Yuzu didn't look pleased " And what things did you need to figure out that kept you away for months?" yuzu took in her twins body language , Karin's look was blank as she held Yuzu's stare.

"I can't tell you that. Just Know it was important enough I had to leave to fix it. I know I've only been gone two months but a lot happened. And I'm sorry but I cant tell you or anyone about it, it's better this way just know I'm home now and I don't plan on leaving again like that but if I do I promise to tell you and find away to let you know I'm okay." Yuzu's dropped her glare and stared at Karin sadly her twin never kept anything from her ,so there most be good reason, it didn't stop the hurt that she felt.

"Karin-chan w….. I'm glad your home" wiping the tears from her eyes she hugged her twin again. Karin relaxed and hugged her twin back.

"Now that that's taken care of… if anyone else ask I was at soccer boot camp"

Yuzu looked gave her twin the –I cant- believe you- look "soccer camp in the beginning of school" Karin only nodded. Yuzu sighed knowing shed go along with it because Karin asked her to.

Yuzu nodded before getting back to cooking dinner. "dinner will be ready soon"

Inside Karin's mind she did a victory dance but part of her felt bad for not telling her twin the truth but hey it was for the greater good. /_Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Now that means the only one to cause trouble would be Ichigo./_

Karin walked out of the kitchen bracing her self for impact the moment her foot hit the living room floor she was grabbed up in to her brother's strong embrace. Not that she'd ever admit it but she had missed her brother terribly it was no secret how close the siblings use to be. She had missed her big brother protector; sadly he couldn't protect her this time. She ignored the other people in the room.

Ichigo stood and looked at his sister she was taller and well her hair had grown it had only been two months but it felt like for ever. Something was off about her she was different; something in her eyes reminded him of how he looked after he saved Rukia in soul society. With that thought his mind took off at warp speed the thought of Karin fighting those things. Or her becoming a shinigami horrified him. In his agitation of the many scenarios playing in his head his anger began to rise. /_how could she be so stupid/_

Karin smirked feeling Ichigo's reitsu flare up not that her expression changed from relaxed. "Ichi-nii calm down I don't see why you're getting so worked up." And just like that the short fuse to Ichigo's temper went up in flames.

"WORKED UP! WHAT THE HELL KARIN YOU WHERE GONE TWO MONTHS AND YOU ASK WHY IM WORKED UP! YOUR FREAKEN 13 YOU CANT GO PRANCING AROUND ON YOUR OWN!" Karin didn't even flinch she looked bored, secretly enjoying the show.

Ichigo continued "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE'VE ALL BEEN HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE!" he was mad how could Karin stand there like it was no big deal, did she not understand the danger she could have put her self in. /_ why the hell is she so relaxed why isn't she yeling back_/

"One I don't prance Ichii-nee and two its not easy being the one left to worry is it? I can to a degree understand what you must be feeling what everyone else felt with me gone I'm sorry you were worried but I won't apologize for leaving. You shouldn't be such a hypocrite you do it all the time. I would appreciate if you would stop glaring, your face is going to get stuck"

Ichigo blinked/ who the hell is this and where is Karin/ it clicked at what she had said. " What the hell Karin, Don't lie to me I don't believe for a second you were at soccer camp."

Karin smirked. /_so he isn't as oblivious as I thought, still this is a problem, if I call him out I know he wont respond./_

"Then where else would I be Ichi-nii?" she cocked a eye brow and Ichigo glared harder. Karin sighed knowing she wouldn't get any where so maybe half truths would work " Ichigo just let it go I'm home and safe. You never say where you've been and I don't ask. As much as I'd love to sit and talk about it I cant… relax, stop looking to panicked I'm not in any trouble or I'd come straight to you." Ichigo relaxed at that still agitated but she had a point but the big brother complex of him couldn't let it go.

He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, when he opened them he looked calmer "were did you go Karin" he saw her hesitate, "no lies"

Karin looked away and remained silent emotions gone. The look his sister had made him cringe he hated when Karin went emotionless but still his curiosity was at peak. Karin not talking was like issuing Ichigo a personal challenge. /_challenge excepted little sister_/ " I will find out the truth Karin"

Karin sighed seeing her brothers determined face she walked past him annoyed that he wouldn't drop it. " what ever Ichigo "

"Oh and Karin" Karin turned half way up the stares " welcome home" for the first time since coming home Karin smiled.

* * *

**I do not own bleach except my ideas.**

**please review!**

**Big thank you to those who have followed me and encouraged me to keep writing.**

**hope ya'll enjoyed the new and improved version? thoughts? feedback? I should be updating another two chapters by tonight. Pelawen out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is PelawenNight welcome to the new and improved chapter two of Rebirth Of The Moon Goddess. I do not own bleach except some of the ideas in my story basically the plot.**

**_PLEASE READ THIS NOTE _**: okay to save time and prevent any confusion Karin is 13 in this story but due to her disappearance for two months over the summer she looks about 15. She was already really smart and scored high enough on the placement exam to be bumped up to her freshman year of high school. She hasn't just matured physically but mentally as well.

**Oh please enjoy and shout out to **_ **EmeraldStorm**7_, **_Zensilla,_** **_NarutoVixin_**, **_Angels will bleed from pain,_** **_ starky1_** Thanks so much I believe you all read my old version I hope you like the new one better. But seriously thanks ya'll so much.

**Please review!**

* * *

Karin Kurosaki sat staring in the front of the class not really listening to what the teacher had to say. It was already the second week of school and she had made it so far with out beating the hell out of anyone and oh how she wanted to. Not only had she been promoted up a few grades to freshman status but she has some how been accepted in to KarkuraPrep School. The most prestige's high school in the city, and to top it all of she had received a full ride scholar ship on what she had no clue. It was as if she submitted one, Karin had been just as surprised as the rest of her family when it came in the mail weeks earlier. Ichigo had all but flipped the table in his pissed of state stating Karin was to young.

She hadn't wanted to come here with all the snobby rich kids but it was either this school or the one Ichigo attended, and Karin refused to have him breathing down her back anymore than necessary. The only thing that made this place bearable was the amazing soccer program they had and she could get in to any major university if she wanted to once graduation was over. She just had to make it by with out killing anyone and so far these snobby rich kids wore working at her last nerve.

Aside from the rude remarks about her social status as a commoner that always pissed her off not that she ever showed it her face always held a icy stare. But the students downed her every chance they got, a group of upper classman had tried to bully her the first week of school. They learned real quick not to mess with a pissed of Karin. It was the second week and Karin had proved her intelligence to the teachers and showed the student body not to mess with her. Still she had yet to make friends. Not that she didn't want any it was just hard her body had matured so the guys noticed her and the girls hated her. It sucked it didn't help that everyone knew her age.

Even though she was 13 she had matured a lot over the two months she was gone, mentally as well as physically. She had gained height as well as curves not to mention her hair had grown quite a bit. Karin whore it in a high ponytail with a few hairs hang around her face, and like every other girl she wore a school uniform. A brown skirt and white sleeveless top, with a red tie and blazer.

How she hated the uniform '_stupid rules who the hell decided girls had to wear skirts should die.' _ Karin thought venomously.

She had done really well at hiding that changes her body had gone through up until that dreadful first day of school when she had come down stairs wearing the required uniform. The shocked silence from her family had been enough to make her want to bolt back up to her room and hide. Her fathers idiotic sobbing about his little girl growing up and spouting nonsense to the memorial poster of her mother had about pushed her over the edge. However it was Ichigo's comment on her skirt and how ridicules she looked that made her snap leaving him with a nice bruised lip!

'_serves that idiot right! Stupid strawberry its not like its my fault I have to were this uniform'_

She'd been back home for a while now and it still felt good. Even as mentally and emotionally exhausted as she felt from training and hiding her powers. She still felt a since of longing for the people at the temple even though she had only been gone a few months it literally was two years for her. Every thing was so different now. Knowing about Soul society, Shinigami, Hallows, her brothers secrete. Not to mention the other things she learned, Summons, gods/goddess, priest/priestesses. It was enough to make her head spin.

_' I guess I should be enjoying this vacation while I can'_

Karin's head shot up from its dazed position she felt a familiar reitsu coming from the front of the class room and nearly had a heart attack. She thanked all of her masters training because with out she was sure to of had a terrified expression on her face. Though she was pretty sure she had paled some if the jerks stupid smirk was anything to go by.

_'what the hell is this guy doing here?'_

"Class I would like you to welcome a new student her from Osaka" stated their teacher. In stepped a 15 year old boy wearing the standard uniform except the first three buttons of his shirt were undone, showing of some of his well toned chest. His shirt was not tucked in nor was his tie tied, and instead of normal shoes he wore black converse with neon green laces. He was as tall a Ichigo. Hair was a sandy blonde tanned skin from hours of being out in the sun surfing. He looked like the typical badass, in his ears he had piercings. Three in the left ear and one in the right ear.

Karin watched as the spiky haired blondes dark blue eyes traveled over the class room. His eyes landed on Karin as he spoke.

"My name is Minazua Riku I recently just moved here! I like martial arts, basketball, surfing, and playing the guitar." His sapphire eyes bore in to Karin, and he winked" I'm looking forward to this year"

All the girls in the class were drooling over him, Karin rolled her eyes as they clapped and giggled. "Thank you please take your seat in the empty desk by Kurosaki. Kurosaki race your hand" Riku smirked at the look Karin gave him. If looks could kill he'd be dead.

_'Smug bastard what are you playing at? What ever your up to Riku I want no part, hell it wouldn't surprise me if he was the reason I'm here'_ with that thought in mind Karin stared straight ahead ignoring the blondes presence all together. To bad he had other ideas, and he was not one to be ignored.

"So I see you had one hell of a grow spurt! Now you actually look like a girl." You could hear the humor in his voice.

"…"

Riku smirked at her silence from the corner of his eye he saw her glaring down at her desk writing the teachers note. '_So princess is going to ignore me hehehe not for long hmmm…..let me see ah ha.'_

Karin saw Riku smirk that- I'm- about- to- get- my- way. '_shit what is he planning_' suddenly she felt something sharp prick her hand. She yelped in surprise gaining the attention of the entire class.

"Is there a problem kurosaki" teacher asked raising an eye brow, a few people giggled.

Karin had a mild blush "No I'm sorry for the interruption." The teacher continued as she sat down. She glared daggers at Riku, who only gave her a wink.

_'The nerve of that ass hole what the hell is he doing here anyway?'_ finally Karin gave up and looked at him her anger and curiosity got the better of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She whispered furiously.

"So now you want to talk? I came here to because it's a good High school and it would look good for university application. How the hell did you get in." Riku asked looking surprised

Karin rolled her eyes "I scored high on placement testing to skip a few grades, as for how I got here a scholarship. Don't ask I don't know how I got it I was just as surprised as you look"

Riku sighed " Well damn princess I knew you where lucky…. Well at least this year won't be boring. Wait I take that back knowing you you'll stir trouble up real quick!

In truth Riku was very pleased to have Karin in this school with him. He had been trained with her at the temple and left early. He had missed the hot headed twerp she was so different now. She was cute before now she was hot, but that aside he had his orders thus why he donated a large sum of money to the school and requested they give her a full ride scholarship. Not that he'd ever tell Karin that plus he could keep a eye on her. And judging by the look on Karin's face she knew something was up. He hated how she was one of the few that could read him.

"I call total bull shit something's up."

Riku sighed in annoyance" Can't you just sit back and enjoy the ride?"

Karin gave him a blank look " Hell no! Any ride with you is anything but relaxing, it chaotic, life threatening, and always ends with one of us getting hurt."

Riku let out a low laugh still keeping quite as not to disrupt class. "Oh come now Princess its not like its not one hell of a ride" seeing her un amused face he sighed. "Its nothing to worry about I'm here for school" '_and to protect you from Aizen' he_ gave his most charming smile

Karin smiled in a way that kind of surprised Riku, she gave him a warm friendly look. "Well in that case welcome to Karaka town Minazua-san." She knew he was lying but went with it any way. Shed figure it out later.

Riku stared at her she was different, he chuckled at that thought .' _Well she is a nice site to look at hmmm I wonder what happened after I left_' Riku watched her a little longer before the bell rang.

'_Kurosaki Karin, this should be a interesting ye_ar' then went to his next class.

Finally after long hours of class Karin had finally made it out to the field for soccer tryouts and after long hours and thousands of drills later Karin was very pleased with her efforts

* * *

Karin stood panting along with all the other girls on the soccer field fighting not to jump up and down with excitement. She Kurosaki Karin had just made varsity at freshman level not to many upper classmen girls were happy. But the regulars of the team were ecstatic to have her.

"Good work today lady's! I expect to see your asses here bright and early on Saturday, do I make myself clear!" their captain Mina yelled.

"Hai" they all yelled at once. Then they all headed towards the locker room. Karin stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up to see her brown haired team mate.

"Hey you did well out their kid!" Sakura stated cheerfully, Karin nodded grate fully

"Thank you Sakura-sempai" both girls went to get dressed and head home. Sure the practice wasn't much compared to her training. However holding back her power level was hard and she now felt dead dog tired so when she got home she gave every on a hello and went to bed falling into a deep sleep.,

Too bad for her it wouldn't really count as resting because something very entrusting was about to happen"

... To be continued!

* * *

**_PelawenNight here so… What you think was it okay? Thoughts? Feed back? Don't be shy? I know the direction I want this story to go in so please stay tuned. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey welcome back to the 3rd chapter of Rebirth Of The Moon Goddess in this chapter I will be going in to Karin's powers as well as a few background details on certain characters. 6_6 I'm excited for this chapter hope ya'll like.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach or any characters or anything pertaining to the bleach storyline. But I do own Riku's fine ass as well as my plot and any other OC characters.**

**Special shout out's to: **_**MissShadowLover**_** thank you so much for taking the time to favorite this story. And to ****starky1 ****sorry for the late update I know I said I'd update this yesterday but I had a emergency so hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(**

**Marble walls echoed the sound of violent shouting, and words of anger. The large chamber that held this council was lit by simple oil lamps. A large figure sat listening to the argument between his three favorite children in utter annoyance it was days like this he hated being the head Kami. Before him stood the sun goddess in all her glory glaring accusingly at her brother, the moon god who looked as indifferent as ever one might say even bored. The youngest of the three the God of storms looked quite please that it was finally someone else in the hot seat instead of him self and was eager to point this out.**

"**How dare you stand there Tuskiyomi... Don't you smirk at me you have broken one of are most sacred laws!" yelled the woman dressed in a fiery orange kimono her eyes blazing. "Marking a mortal! And a child at that! Meddling with humans is forbidden, and to call us here to the sacred council to proclaim this child your heir is ludicrous. One mortal can not change the fate of thousands you know this yet you still acted. I expected this from our other brother not you."**

**The God Tuskiyomi's silver eyes glanced to his sister the to the Head Kami, his father in hopes he would but an end to this. "AMATERASU for once shut the hell up and let me talk you've been going at this for a hour your always so damn self-proclaimed perfect, news flash your not."**

**Dead silence. Every God and or Goddess waited with bated breath for the explosion that was about to happen it didn't help that the storm god was laughing hard.**

"**You obviously have a death wish."**

**Before Amatersu could react and draw breathe for an attack the head kami stood and bellowed "Enough! I did not call you forth here to bicker like children. Tuskiyomi get to the point my patience is wearing then"**

**The moon god bowed "yes Kami, as I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted. The mortal know as Karin Kurosaki is not just any mortal though she is barley out of girlhood she is the reincarnation of Selene." Shocked gasp could be heard around the chamber as well as mummers of disbelieve.**

" **you all know what this means, She is under my protection and serves as my warrior until the time for her to take her place once more at my side if she so chooses. You all know that I would not interfere in mortal matters unless I had reason. Karin being Selene reborn is enough to justify my actions."**

"**Tch.. you trained this mortal and awakened her other powers. To mark her as your own to serve you is one thing brother, but you have made a pawn to meddle in shinigami matters." Pointed out the Storm god smugly.**

" **Do not take me a fool brother I have come before this council before and stated that the shinigami matters have gotten to far out of control. They are blind and if that bastard Aizen succeeds the balance of the worlds will be lost. We are in jeopardy of losing a lot more, the shadow is back… father you know this to be true. We will need soul society help to defeat it once it grows strong enough. Since the last war we Kamis are not aloud to fight among the mortal plain less we destroy it completely. That is why I have marked Karin as my own and trained her, for two years in ****Jikan no shinden**** which is about two months in human time. She is young and experienced but with time and the trials she will face soon I am confident she will become the perfect warrior and will not fail us."**

**The elder kami sat processing the information "you have taken a great risk let us hope your mortal proves her worth. With that stated here and now I give you the duty of watching over the mortal realm. You will watch and wait when the shadows make there move the girl will be there to protect there balance. Karin Kurosaki will represent us gods invoking the warrior priestess status. She will need guardians I assume she has her protector already?"**

"**Yes Kami" the moon god replied bowing.**

"**Father is this wise what if this mortal betrays us or is corrupted?" the sun goddess asked still displeased. "she may be the reincarnation of your love brother but that does not mean she is anything like Selene."**

"**Bite your Tongue dear sister or I'll rip it out"**

"**I'd like to see you try"**

**The Elder kami let out a wave of power bringing his son and daughter to there knee. "At a time like this when you should be uniting you bicker like a pair of children. I will not of two out of my three best generals and leading Kamis argue! Amatersu you will hold your tongue. Tuskiyomi has done all that I asked of him to question his decision is to question mine and that I do not aloud do I make myself clear?"\**

"**Yes Kami" she replied bowing**

"**This meeting is adjourned go now!" as the minor Gods and goddesses left the elder kami called out to his son. "Let us hope the child makes it past the winter war. I fear the shadow has plan's Aizen is merely pawn.. She can not fail." The old god stated gravely.**

**The moon god bowed " yes father I know" and left the chamber silver robes sweeping behind him.**

** )O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O ()O()O()O()O()O()O()O(**

Karin sighed sleepily as she rubbed her eyes dressed in a pair of jean shorts and black tank and white vest. Her hair was down and straight covered by a white cap. _'gods its to early for this crap… why the hell am I here on a weekend? I'm going to kick Riku's ass if he isn't here.'_

Riku had been bugging her for months to come hang out with him, which she declined politely. But after the first few times he started asking in more public places making embarrassing scenes when she would decline just to grate at her nerves and if he went in to a corner one more time to sulk or busted out in to fake tears like (her idiotic father) crying out how mean she was she was seriously going to lose her mind. How could one person be so serious one minute and abnormally moronic the next shed never know.

Looking around the town center she tried to find him not by the sports shop he said to meet at. "How typical the idiot stood me up!'

"I hope you don't mean me princess" asked a sarcastic voice.

Karin turned around to see Riku smirking down at her sapphire eyes filled with laughter, she had to admit the boy was attractive maybe he'd be even more if he stopped that damn smirk.

"Come on short stuff we got things to do"

"Screw you I'm 5'4 not all of us can me big like you."

"That's what she said"

"You're an annoying ass .. I'm going home"

Riku cocked a eyebrow "someone's in a foul mood… look lets just hang out and have fun today you always look so stressed lately. Yeah I know you got a lot of crap going on but at least enjoy today."

Karin stared at him trying to figure out is angle '_what the hell are you up to'_

"Riku why are you doing this the last time we saw each other you called me naïve little brat that was nothing but a burden. Then you turn up here and act like nothing, as if the training we went through never happened. As if you don't hate me because in training I'm pretty sure you would have killed me if you could. So excuse me if these last few weeks have thrown me for a loop, and me being weary to trust you." Karin stated looking to Riku for answers.

Riku sighed "I don't hate you Karin. I never have… I was a real jerk to you in the past and I'm sorry how can I make it up? We were friends once … I'd like it if we could get back to that point.'

"Fine but I want to know what's going on. It' been months since I've been back and nothings happed. I'm supposed to be this warrior priestess well let me tell you something nothing I was told to do or trained to do has happened. Maybe a hallow here a demon there or ohhhh a soul burial." Karin stated sarcastically " Training and meditating is all I've been able to do mostly and even that's limited, and keeping my powers hidden is exhausting. When am I going to actually be of any use?"

"Why are you so anxious to jump in a fight, do you really want to face a summons you may have to power but your still inexperienced. And if soul society gets a reading on you can kiss normalcy good bye! Just enjoy life for a bit the action will come soon enough, you're so eager to serve are lord but do you know what it entitles." Riku couldn't help but be annoyed with the girl, why couldn't she see the path she wanted to rush down would be filled with hardships

"Riku please I'm in the dark what am I suppose to do at this point? It wasn't like he gave me a manual with instructions telling me how to do this. All I was told is that I am the protector of the balance and would shift the tide I the up coming war? What does that even mean? And protector? He told me my protector would guide me along as well as help me gather my guardians as the time drew near." Karin pleaded with her eyes, she truly was lost.

Riku was at a loss '_to tell or not to tell. Fuck she's looking at me with those lost little girl eyes. Damn it! Well it has been months and this would make protecting her easier…' _

"I'll make you a deal princess… spend the day with me and I'll tell you all I know"

"And why would I want to?"

"Because I'm your protector and I'll tell you all I know. Trust me Karin please and I'll tell you everything its part of my job." He watched her think it over

"Why didn't you just tell me this from the beginning?"

Riku smirk and went to pinch her check "because your just so cute when your annoyed"

Karin smacked his hand away " what the hell! Stop that Riku leave my cheek alone… what the … stop glommping me you idiot." She was trying to break away from the other teens hug.

Riku enjoyed every minute of teasing Karin he didn't know why but pissing her off amused him. " but Karin your so cute… and look we even match." Karin took a moment to see Riku's jeans, black tank top and white vest. Looking horrified she backed away.

"you asshole we are not going in to public like this we look like a couple"

" we make a very sexy couple"

"…"

"admit it we look good"

" no the point..-" Karin was cut off midsentence by an explosion of power not even glancing at Riku she took off running she knew what that energy signal was. Only one thing matched a summons.

"Karin hold on get your ass back here" Riku yelled running after her towards the panic people ran past him trying to get away from what ever was causing the damage. Raging fire could be seen consuming the middle of town in the center of it all stood an Akuma raining destruction. _' damn this isn't good if this doesn't grab Soul society's attention… what the hell is she doing'_

Karin walked calmly to the Akuma letting her spirit energy flow freely gaining the fire demons attention. "Hey hot head! What are you doing so far from your territory?"

The Akuma a large skeletal figure dressed in black with fire consuming the head glared towards Karin. "You reek of the Moon Kami! You must be the new warrior." It smirked evilly letting out a crackle of laughter. "I will enjoy killing you and feasting on your flesh"

Karin merely laughed taking her stance legs apart crouched arms out already summoning her sword "You're welcome to try."

…..to be continued

** )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( **

**Well? What do you think? Hope I cleared a few things up. Next chapter we see Karin in action. Please review I like to know what everyone thinks. **

**Translations**

**Jikan no shinden- temple of time**

**Summons- demon or other worldly creature**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for the late update had to go out of town. I apologize in advance for this fight scene, each time I typed it out I never liked the end product. I promise next chapter will have a better fight scene. So enjoy chapter4 thank you everyone for your reviews ya'll are awesome.

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or any of its characters but I do own all the original ideas in this story and I most definitely own Riku's fine ass. ^_^ as well as the idea of the private school karin goes to.**

Last time on Rebirth Of The Moon Goddess

_Karin walked calmly to the Akuma letting her spirit energy flow freely gaining the fire demons attention. "Hey hot head! What are you doing so far from your territory?"_

_The Akuma a large skeletal figure dressed in black with fire consuming the head glared towards Karin. "You reek of the Moon Kami! You must be the new warrior." It smirked evilly letting out a crackle of laughter. "I will enjoy killing you and roasting and feasting on your flesh"_

_Karin merely laughed taking her stance legs apart in a crouch arms out already summoning her sword "You're more welcome to try."_

Now Karin's POV

I stared down my opponent finding it hard to hold my emotionless mask when all I wanted was to smirk at the prospect of this fight. I'd been itching for a challenge and

Riku's confession on being my protector really had me pissed off. Pushing all thought's from my mind I focused on the battle this was what I was trained for. I was in my element, lucky I didn't have to pop my spirit out of my body to summon my blade. Then again I wasn't a soul reaper and I was marked by a god so of course I had unique abilities but every ounce of skill I have I earned through blood, sweat, and pain.

The fire demon in front of me pulled out a gigantic grotesque blade that I bet he couldn't even use but hey maybe I was wrong and he'd be a fight worth my time. I must admit I had high expectations for my new foe. Boy this was a major let down, sure the demon could through some fancy waves of fire from his sword but they were easy to dodge. His attacks were weak and don't get me started on his swordsmanship. If I had a dime every time a demon had a big sword but couldn't use it I'd have ten bucks. I'd have to finish this quickly this was boring and a waste of time.

"Ready your self little warrior because here I come!"

"What ever. Give it your best shot" I said bored and ready just to kill it and be on my merry way plus the little comment pissed me off. '_Little! What the hell does he mean little, I'm freaking 5'4!I'm average height.' _

The Akuma charged towards me leaving streaks of fire in his wake. Swinging his large blade in a down slash, I dodged away with flash step appearing behind him ready to strike with my dark silver sword aimed to decapitate. Only to have my strike blocked. I clenched my teeth at the fact that my beautiful blade touched his disgusting sword. "Your quick I'll give you that but no match for me!" this really pissed me off that should have been a clean kill I missed my opening by a second to late. I'll have to work on my speed it seems.

"Do me a favor and stop talking your voice is annoying" I smirked breaking away by kicking the demon in the chest sending him flying away. Flashing behind him and slashing down cutting his arm off. I appeared in front of him waiting in a defensive stance as he jumped up glaring.

"How dare you little insect! I'll Squash you" kami this demon was an idiot, did he not notice I had cut his arm off when I sent him flying.

"tch and here I was expecting a fight. If this is the extent of your power then I'm done here. You're not even worth me releasing my blade idiot." My response seemed to irk him not that I cared to add insult to injury I placed my blade away letting it disappear. "In the span of two minutes you've yet to notice your arm has been cut off."

" gahhh! You wench you cut my arm off! I'll Kill You!" he charged forward again

"This again? Here let me put you out of your stupid existence." I flash stepped forward, my right hand charging as I focused on a Kido spell in my mind. I'd long since surpassed the need to chant my spell out loud. Feeling the familiar felling of the pale lightning dancing beneath my finger tips appearing before the demon pointing my index finger to his forehead '_Hando #4'_ "Byakurai" lightning erupted from my fingers blowing the demon head off, with out its head the body disincarnated in to ash. Thankfully this particular demon wasn't messy when killed other times I used this technique the out come was messy but at least I walked away knowing the demon was dead. To late did I realize I let too much power slip, not enough for soul society to get nosey but enough for a cretin strawberry to focus on.

'_Well hell speak of the devil' _feeling my brothers spirit energy heading in this direction along with his rag tag team of friends, I barley registered Riku grabbing me and taking off in flash step.

RIKU POV

At first when I saw Karin engage the demon I was worried, but after seeing the demons power level I backed. This was her job any way, my job was to keep her alive among other things besides this fight shouldn't take more than ten minutes.

'_I know she's excited but I think her expectations on this fight are a little high'_ I couldn't help but find it amusing how her excited expression fell to that of boredom after she realized the skill level of her opponent. It amazed me how much she had advanced though she wasn't showing off much power through the fight (seeing as bare minimum was enough). She fought as if she had been doing so her whole life, in reality two months but through a god in to the mix and that equals out to two years. _'bet she's either lieutenant or captain level'_

Seeing her use Kido just supported my theory but it also alerted me to the fact we would have company very quickly. Not giving her any warning I flash stepped behind her and grabbed her bridal style and continued on trying to put as much distance between us and her brother.

"Riku you can put me down now" Karin voiced scowling at me causing me to chuckle as I ran along the tops of buildings a blur to normal humans.

"Just hang tight princess were almost there" I landed lightly on the balcony of a apartment complex, my balcony to be exact. I let Karin down and watched her look around before turning to me for an explanation. I slid off my shoes and walked towards the door. Karin fallowed suite.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Sliding open by balcony glass door I lead Karin in to my home watching her take it all in. "It's not much but its home and enough for one person." It wasn't anything special just a two bedroom apartment with kitchen and living room everything I needed was here. Sure I was the heir to a large sum of money but I didn't see the point of wasting it on a big lavish home I didn't need.

"You have a nice home… I wasn't aware you lived alone" she seemed surprised for once she didn't hold a look of indifference her grey eyes.

"Yeah, not many do" I replied scratching my neck "we have things to discus I'll make tea"

She nodded busy looking around curious. "Riku why have you brought me here, you don't strike me as the type to want people in your personal space." Her grey eyes studied every detail of the pictures that lined the shelf, the few things I had from my past. I walked behind her to see the picture she was staring at. A woman with long brown hair curled, bright blue eyes stared at the camera smiling sweetly, a younger version of my self sat in her lap smiling so care free. That was a happier time in my life; Karin turned her head to look at me smiling making her face light up.

"Your mother is very beautiful, you have her eyes"

"Yeah…ready to talk?" she nodded so we moved to the table where the tea was at. "Okay so where to begin." This Stuff wasn't the easiest to explain.

"How about from the beginning."

"Well long ago when god's had the run of the earth in a time of myths and legends they would bless certain mortals they favored with gifts. Now that being said those particular mortals would then be in the service of that god. You how ever have not only been gifted but marked by a god. Being marked means your not just some mortal lackey it means the god has chosen you as his warrior and since your a girl his priestess. Now I know you know this because you've spent a whole two months being trained by said god in **Jikan no shinden****. **Which would bump you to being trained for two years." Karin nodded sipping her tea.

"So you should know how rare this is in today's times. The act of a god marking a mortal died out along time ago due to god's getting jealous of each other, and pitting mortals against one another. That and using mortals as pawns for there own entertainment not to mention when high level demons or fallen god's would use marked or gifted humans to rage war on the God's. So it would be safe to assume some serious shit is about to go down for one of the big three to break there laws to claim you. I can't think of any other reason for Lord Tsukiyomi to mark you as his own, much less train you, as well as my self."

"Something bad is going to happen soon huh? If it has not already."

"My guess is that things have already been set in to motion why else would you have been trained in such a rush? But on with my explanation. You my dear Karin are of the selected warrior of the Moon god that entitles you to deal with any supernatural oddities seeing as they are becoming more common as well as keep the balance of earth. So if there's ever a threat you stop it, oh and you're like the spokes person for your Patron god."

I watched as Karin's face turned in to one of horror as I took a sip of my tea man talking made me thirsty. Judging by Karin's choked sound the god had not told her that part.

"What the hell… me… I." she looked at me wide eyed "I'm just one person I can't be the protector of earth much less spokes person for a god. I thought the powers where to…. Fuck I didn't ask for this responsibility!" she was clearly freaking out.. What the hell did she think she was training for?

"What the hell did you think you where being prepared for? Perhaps a walk in the park?" I stated irritated

"Shut the hell up jerk I just didn't realize how big this job was. I knew it wasn't easy if the training was anything to go by but this is huge maintaining the balance of the world. How do I do this alone, I mean I know I only step in on big stuff but still." I don't think I've seen Karin this frazzled but she was slowly returning to her normal blank face.

"Well as you stated you only have to worry about the big stuff so don't worry about the small things. And your not alone I'll be helping you every step of the way." Karin looked at me with a look of gratitude. "Plus you'll have your guardians, gifted mortals like us that help you keep the balance there just gifted by the other god's you know to keep the playing field equal."

"Thank you Riku… what is your job?" well might as well explain it.

"My job is to keep you alive, meaning I'm with you every step of the way. Everything you go through I do to." Her understanding flashed in her eyes as if something clicked she bowed her head.

"You must really hate me huh" I stared at her not understanding " Here I am complaining, thinking to my self how unfair this all is. When you to are landed with responsibility of keeping me alive and dealing with all the other stuff. I'm sorry.. I get why you hated me back when we were training. I had the chance to walk away but you don't do you?"

Seeing as how my family has a long line of protectors no I did not have that option, not that I would take it if I did. "None of that matters anymore Karin… I use to blame you but I don't any more. I'm your protector and you princess will have it ten times harder than me."

"So what happens now?" she asked trying to hide the fact she was scared and worried with her blank facial expression that I hated. Her eyes always gave her away any way.

"We make out passionately." I teased getting closer to Karin enjoying her blush. She raised he had to smack me causing me to laugh.

"Stop being perverted. Why are you laughing?" I couldn't help but hug her she just looked so cute when she wanted to be mad her new look really did wonders for her. It must be the waist length black tresses and curves. It amused me how she tried to squirm out of my grasp.

"If you keep wiggling like that I'll be forced to do something naughty." I whispered lowly in her ear causing her to gasp in anger.

"Riku ! You Pervert let me go so I can kick your ass!" I let her go smirking she was red like a tomato.

I frowned at her trying to look serious. "Sorry princess I'm not in to S&M" Karin looked at me blankly.

"S&M …what does that have to do with me kicking your ass?" she was serious… I laughed..

"Don't worry about it kid."

"I'm not a kid ." Karin stated sourly crossing her arms

"You're not a woman either"

"Are you always a asshole?"

"Only on Saturdays and in front of Cute girls." I smirked at her face she was trying to contain a blush.

"What ever…. Thanks for being honest Riku"

"Welcome partner." Well at least things are settled.

* * *

Karin was walking home processing everything Riku had told her. It was late in the evening and dinner would be ready by the time she got home. So the day didn't go according to Riku's plan. Well almost didn't, Karin had spent the day with him like he asked just at his apartment. The thought of her brother ever finding out made her laugh.

"Ichigo would flip" Karin stated placing her hands behind her head in a relaxed pose, only to jump and quickly turned tensing at the sound of said persons voice.

"I would flip out about what?" Ichigo eyed his sister who had whirled around looking like a deer in headlight. This caused him to raise a eyebrow.

"Oh… Eh Ichi-nii you scared me. What are you doing here?" the preteen stated relaxing her posture, trying to ignore her brothers prodding eyes. Ever since she arrived home Ichigo had kept his word about trying to uncover her secret.

"Looking for you, there was an incident…you wouldn't know any thing about that would you?" Karin frowned looking confused

'_Well hell guess its time to test my theory'_ although she was smirking on the inside her face remained confused her next words where spoken slowly as if explaining something to a child. " Ichi-nii I have know clue what your talking about I've been with Riku all day."

"What do you mean you don't know what …. Riku?" Ichigo paused mentally recapping what his younger sister just stated. _'Riku is male and a teenager, teenager equals hormones, hormones equals.…' _the rest calculated quickly in Ichigo's mind and over protective mode went in to over drive.

Karin watched her brothers face leap through different emotions and couldn't help but add fuel to the fire this was to much fun.

Karin nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah he took me to his apartment….did you know he lives alone?" she tilted her head side ways placing her finger to her lips. "but keep it a secret okay."

Ichigo's face turned red. His sister was alone with a boy all day in a apartment.

"What the hell Karin, Next time I see that kid I'm going to kick his ass!And you stay the hell away from boys! Especially teenage boys! KARIN! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Ichigo yelled at his sister who was already multiple steps ahead of him pretending he didn't exist.

"Stupid strawberry, you're making a scene!" Karin called back still walking hand tucked in her pocket. It had been fun to rile her brother up but as the rant continued people had started to stare and whisper.

Ichigo twitched at his sister's nickname. "Don't call me that! Stop walking away from me damn it!" Karin wasn't stopping which irked the orange haired teen all the more. "Brat!"

Karin couldn't help but let out a laugh, it was almost to easy to get Ichigo of topic.

'_Well at least he dropped the subject. Things are finally getting better' _Karin thought brightly. To bad with Riku's confession things where about to be set in to motion by a certain moon god.

* * *

^_^ well there ya'll go chapter four is up hope ya'll like it please review!

I love feed back and I want to become better writer plus I need to know what you my wonderful reader's think of the chapter, or characters. Sorry once again about the SUPER LATE UPDATE but life happens.

Any characters ya'll what to see quick let me now I'll update soon.

Next chapter will be some awesome action.

-PelawenNight Out!


End file.
